Ou Sen Army
The Ou Sen Army is the army led by general Ou Sen of Qin. History Since he's the head of the Ou Family, which is famous for their military history, Ou Sen clearly is educated in the ways of warfare even on par with Qin's Six Great Generals and as a noble he owns his army which is a part of the Mou Gou Army as he worked under Mou Gou himself. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc The Ou Sen army, just like the Kan Ki Army, is an army working directly under general Mou Gou and is a part of the Mou Gou Army, with Ou Sen being his vice general. The Army makes its first appearance in the Sanyou Campaign, where they at the plains outside of Sanyou city to meet up with the Mou Gou and Kan Ki Army. On its way to Sanyou, they had conquered a total of 8 cities at the fastest pace out of all the armies. When the battle of Sanyou started, the Ou Sen army was stationed to flank the Ren Pa Army while Kan Ki attacked the other flank and Mou Gou defended the center of the battlefield, as this was Mou Gou's strategy to use his vice generals full potential. The first opposing army was lead by general Kyou En, who was one of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Ou Sen outplayed him by lending 5000 men to commander Heki, who was also pushing the frontlines, and together they would make use of the Wei Di they stood upon. Ou Sen used Heki as bait to lure out Kyou En 's forces. Heki, unaware of this, thought he had lost as Kyou En used the Wei Di against him and surrounded Heki's forces. But it was in this moment that Ou Sen stepped in, pushed down Kyou En's forces, and took control of the Wei Di. Kyou En, surrounded by the Ou Sen army, tried to kill Ou Sen with his bow by shooting piercing arrows at him, but his men were able to block them. Ou Sen then tried to convince him by giving him two choices: To leave Ren Pa and serve under him and the state of Qin or face death. But then suddenly out of nowhere came Ren Pa and his army, who took control of a part of the Wei Di. Ou Sen didn't want to take his chances in a difficult situation like this and decided to retreat, with and Heki and his unit coming slowly afterwards. The Ren Pa and Kyou En combined army chased after them, resulting in Ou Sen and Heki losing many soldiers along the way. The exhausted Heki unit eventually lost track of the Ou Sen army and wandered into the woods. As Ren Pa and Kyou En went after Ou Sen and finally came through the narrow passage of the forest, they suddenly noticed a large fortified fort on a cliff directly in front of them, arranged by Ou Sen to make his defensive stand impenetrable. Ren Pa was suprised by this performance and decided not to engage the fort and left Kyou En in charge of the spot to keep an eye on Ou Sen while he focused on Mou Gou. The battle was later won by Ren Pa admitting defeat and surrendering to Mou Gou, for a variety of reasons. The Kan Ki army had conquered the Wei army's HQ and slain Haku Ki Sai, the commander-in-chief of the Wei forces. The Hi Shin Unit had slain Rin Ko and defeated his center force. But that was not all, Ren Pa also knew Ou Sen had an untouched army waiting to strike if they tried to remobilize their forces. Coalition Invasion Arc At the Battle of Kankoku Pass, the Ou Sen army of 70,000 soldiers was stationed to guard the mountain terrain to the left of Kankoku pass to prevent the enemy army from taking an alternate route and opening the gate from within. Ou Sen was matched up against Ordo and his army of Yan, which consisted of both mountain warriors and Yan soldiers. Ou Sen deployed a defensive fort upon the mountains, but was unaware of the Ordo army's specialty: mountain-siegeing. As the Ou Sen army was trying hold out against the Ordo army, they eventually lost foothold of the fort as Ordo's mountain warriors successfully advanced further in. They retreated further into the mountains, where Ou Sen had another fort built at which they could patiently wait for Ordo's next strike. However, Ordo's mountain warriors caught Ou Sen's soldiers by surprise as they quietly climbed the mountain and ambushed them from behind, which led to Ou Sen retreating for a second time and losing many soldiers in the process. Ordo, along with his mountain warriors, went on ahead of the main Yan army to scout the mountain terrain, but there were no signs or any tracks of the Ou Sen army to be found. As mountain-dwellers, they are experts in analyzing mountain terrain and can easily predict the landscape ahead without having to see it. As they approached a large cliff, Ordo knew that they were close to the Kankoku gate and just needed to simply climb over it to arrive at the gate. He ordered his elite unit of 8000 mountain warriors to climb the cliff, but was unaware that Ou Sen had set up an ambush right behind them. As they climbed the mountain, Ou Sen ordered his archer unit to strike them, which resulted in Ordo losing his whole 8000-man unit, which were the cream of the crop of his army. Ordo, shocked by the ambush and feeling completely outplayed in his specialty of mountain warfare, retreated back to the Yan army that was left behind. Ou Sen noticed this quickly and ordered commander Mou Ryuu and his unit to strike Ordo and capture him alive. Mou Ryuu's cavalry unit ambushed Ordo from the side and caught most of them by suprise, but was slain by a fast minded Ordo in one swing and managed to retreat safely. This performance by Ou Sen would later have a great impact on Ordo psychologically because he now feared Ou Sen even more and dared not to advance any further with the rest of his army in fear of another ambush. Additionally, he could not find any tracks of the Ou Sen army, and did not want to risk losing another unit of elite soldiers. Ou Sen took advantage of this fear and left the mountain terrain with confidence that Ordo would not attack again. With a detachment force of his army, he rode to aid the Kankoku gate which had been ambushed by a hidden force of 5000 elite soldiers of the Ka Rin Army, which was believed by both general Ka Rin and commander-in-chief Shun Shin Kun to be enough of a force to open the gate. Kan Ki and Mou Gou, who were still defending the gate, could not handle the situation as it was in complete chaos. The Ka Rin soldiers managed to slay many of the Qin soldiers on the top of the pass and eventually made it to the gates, where they removed the boulders blocking the entrance and were just about ready to open it. However, just when Mou Gou thought the battle to defend the gate was lost, the Ou Sen army and its cavalry came charging down the hill and managed to slay all of Ka Rin's soldiers and secure the gate. Ou Sen was the saviour of the day and the coalition army had ran out of options for continuing the attack. This marked a great achievement for the Ou Sen army as they fullfilled their role as "the shield" of preventing an enemy army flanking the gate from within. The army went back to defending the mountains and Ordo did not move his army for the remainder of the battle. Conspiracy in the Court Arc One year after the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Great General Mou Gou died, which renderred the Mou Gou Army defunct. With the Mou Gou Army being disbanded, the Ou Sen Army captured the Iron City of Wei, Keito, with Ou Sen forcing all the soldiers pledge their loyalty to him as their lord and master. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Ou Sen is seen predicting the actions of Go Hou Mei which will lead General Tou to request reinforcements from his army. However this was never done, suprising his men since his predictions have never been wrong. While he is thinking on the matter, he is informed that Ou Hon and his Unit have joined up with General Tou and are participating in the current battle. He must have realized that his prediction was off due to his son's protest of being left out of the battle. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Ou Sen, alongside the Yo Tan Wa Army, Kan Ki Army, and several marauder units such as the Gaku Ka Unit, Gyoku Hou Unit, and Hi Shin Unit, was organized as 3 large armies and began their invasion of Zhao. Firstly, they arrived at the city of Kinan and refurbished supplies. They watched as Yo Tan Wa and Shin captured Retsubi. They disappeared later that night, infiltrating the Zhao lines. They abandoned Retsubi, despite protests from the soldiers. They captured many cities for the purpose of driving the citizens into Gyou then raised a siege upon the overcrowded city, horrifying Prime Minister Ri Boku. Ou Sen then attacked upon 3 fronts, taking the battle against Ri Boku himself in the Battle at Shukai Plains, near Atsuyo/Anyang, with Yo Tan Wa and Heki in Ryouyou/Liaoyang in Battle of Ryouyou, and Kan Ki in Gyou's siege. Achievements Han Campaign *Unknown Sanyou Campaign *Conquered 8 cities. Battle of Kankoku Pass *Fulfilled their role as the "Shield" of guarding the mountains at the left flank of Kankoku pass, preventing the Yan army's advance and came to the rescue of the Kankoku gate when the Chu army ambushed it from behind, and saved the day and Kankoku pass itself. Western Zhao Invasion Arc * 3rd army and Ou Sen is the commander in chief. * Captured Retsubi City, Then reclaimed by Zhao * Captured Gota City from Zhao * Captured Tei City from Zhao * Captured Seki City from Zhao * Captured Hei City from Zhao * Captured Shin City from Zhao * Captured Seki City from Zhao * Captured Kyo City from Zhao * Captured Santan City from Zhao * Surrounded Gyou City of Zhao Battle at Shukai Plains Personnel Leader Generals Adjutants 5000-Man Commanders 1000-Man Commanders Unspecified Commanders Alive Deceased Forces Armies Units Situational Members Appearance Unlike other army members, Ousen's closest wear helmets with claws sticking out sideways. All members of the army have armor. Strength Ou Sen is known to recruit defeated enemy generals. Ou Sen has in previous occasions outplayed his opponents by thinking several steps ahead of his enemy, he uses his army by setting up ambushes when least expected and building forts, which are said not to lose to even Haku Ki's forts, when being on the defensive, and always uses the element of surprise in his warfare. No one really knows what he's thinking, as he's hard to read, not even his own allies, he uses this trait to confuse his opponents psychologically, as he did in the Sanyou Campaign and when defending Kankoku pass. Military Career Gallery Manga Anime Category:Groups Category:Army Category:Qin Category:Mou Gou Army Category:Ou Sen Army Category:Military